Before
by RuneDraconis121
Summary: My first pll fanfic. It's actually based on a true story of my school long before i was there but of course i had to change a few things. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**BEFORE **_

**Hi guys! So, I decided to continue this thing. I mean why not right? Thanks for the reviews. I appreciated them a bunch. So on with zee story.**

Every student who enters Rosewood High, on their first day, is told the story of Alison DiLaurentis. What they don't know is whether or not this legend is true. I mean, who would believe such a thing? Well, I am here to tell you what really happened on that night…..

Even back then, Coldwater High was boated next to Rosewood High. Unknown to her other friends, or so she thought, she used to meet her lover at the same gate that some of us do now. The one with the small passageway that, if given permission, you can pass through on evenings or mornings. The one where the cute guys wait just before the bell rings for the gate to open an ket them through. Yes, this very gate.

No one knows for what reason, maybe it was one of the seemingly oblivious friends that told the principal, the security guard was prohibited from opening that gate for the CHS guys.

So, what were they to do now?

Ah, the only other option. They agreed to meet by moonlight.

So, every night, at ,midnight, Alison would take a candle and hurry to meet her true love under the legendary tamarind tree.

True love? I wonder!

Hmm….

Now, do you think that he was really in love with her? What if there was another reason for him coming to meet at her there? And why midnight? Curfew is ten after all, why meet two hours later?

Could it be possible that he was really in love with one of her friends? Did he love either of them or was he just a cheating, manipulating bastard of a player?

That is for me to know and for you to find out…..

**PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**EVERYTHING BURNS**_

**Hey guys.. I am back with another chapter. Yay…or not. Lol. Well I hope you enjoy.**

Alison lit a candle and placed it atop her dresser. ' Good ' Alison thought. Her other three friends were already asleep. ' Why, ' she wondered idly as she took of her baby blue robe, ' did the rules say only four girls to a room? If it were five…couldn't they have made an exception? Spencer could have been with us.' She placed it on her bed, took the candle in hand and slipped out of the dorm.

When she reached the tamarind tree, she beheld her best friend and her boyfriend locked in each other's arms. She gave a little cry of surprise and dropped the candle. A hand over her mouth to block the sob threatening to escape, she whispered, " Spence, how could you? ".

She backed away just as the pair sprung apart in astonishment. They looked on in horror as Ali's nightgown caught fire.

As quick as lightning, the boy jumped the fence and fled into the night, apparently not wanting to be part of such a horrible scene but still, he looked on unsuspected from the other side of the gate.

Alison screamed in agony as the nightgown burned, taking several layers of skin with it. Spencer tried to assist her friend, but Alison, feeling betrayed, ran off away from the tamarind tree. Spencer fell to her knees and stared after the girl who was once her best friend, feeling as hopeless as a deer being approached by a lion.

By then, Alison's wails had awoken the principle whose residence was closer to them than the student body. She emerged to see Alison, nearly consumed by fire, crumpled at the foot of the silk cotton tree. The leaves stopped rustling, the crickets ceased their chirping and the night air stilled. She knew that Alison was dead.

As the principle held Alison in her arms, Ali's eyes fluttered open. " I will return! " she exclaimed in a voice that spelt trouble with a promise.

Then, her eyes closed for the last time.

**Tell me what you thought. Please. Oh, I have one more chapter to past its already typed. As long as I get enough reviews.**

**So, you know what to do if you want me to continue.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&&&rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr**


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE HAUNTED ATTIC**_

**I am back again. This is the last chapter. Its short, but so were the others. Hope you enjoy.**

The very night of Alison DiLaurentis's death , dormers began to hear footsteps on the third floor and the sheets that had been folded on Alison's bed were found rumpled in the morning, as though someone had slept in it.

Spencer and the others, who apparently knew about the affair, claimed to be getting weird text messages. However, when asked to provide these messages, their cell phone would seem to be empty of any text messages at all.

One night, the students heard a terrible scream. Upon inspection, they discovered the body of Spencer Hastings, Alison's best friend, hanging from the rafters. On the floor, written in Spencer's blood were the words " I HAVE RETURNED ".

The students were then sent home , the third floor was boarded up and the incident hidden. No one ever set foot there again.

You may wonder at why I am telling you this. And, why indeed?

Some of you may have already figured out who I am. For those of you who don't, I'll give you a clue – I was the one who ran. And, If you haven't already, you should too.

…..

Please tell me what you think?!

And can you all do me a favor and follow me on tumblr. Same name as fanfic.


End file.
